


A Monarchic Enigma

by icarokc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarokc/pseuds/icarokc
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is suddenly kidnapped, meanwhile, he tries to find out what happened in a room full of mysteries.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Monarchic Enigma

“I’m done with these endlessly boring cases”

“Sherlock, there are dozens of clients waiting outside.”

“They are not clients, John, they are grotesque animals that just want to waste my time. Tell them to leave!”

“But, Sherlock--”

“Do it, John, I’m going to rest in my bedroom, maybe the darkness of my eyelids is more interesting than this monotony.”

Sherlock Holmes impatiently left his seat, kissed Dr. Watson a warm good night and walked to his room in order to rest or to hide from his anxious clients.

In the middle of the night, Sherlock woke up abruptly.

“John, is that you?”

There was no answer.

“Dr. John Watson, is that you? Answer me you fool!”

There was no answer again.

He thought that the noise could be Mrs. Hudson cleaning up her apartment in the middle of the night again.

Before Sherlock could have made any movement, he felt a twinge on his neck, and immediately he knew what was happening. He was being drugged. While his vision started to blur, he could see a few lads holding his ineffective body. He could have done nothing. Sherlock Holmes, the best detective in the world, had been kidnapped.

When Sherlock was able to open his eyes again, he realised that he was not at 221B Baker Street anymore, but in a dark, damp, small room. Even though he could barely see a thing, Sherlock managed to start deducing: He was lying down on an comfortable bed, a little damaged by the time, “a person must lay there every night”. Sherlock had his mobile phone although it did not have signal, but he turned its light and a room full of objects appeared in front of his eyes.

Right by the bedside there was a book called _Edward, King and Martyr_ by Christine Fell. It was very musty and it seemed like it had been used many times in the last few days. Also, in the nightstand, there was a guillotine paper in which some papers were posted. This object was a little bit rusty, but Sherlock made sure that it still worked by touching and analysing it. The nightstand was made of wood and it was also awfully vintage and extremely unique. Sherlock could hardly believe that it was able to support the weight of the book and of a guillotine paper.

When Sherlock brightened the walls with his mobile phone, many other objects showed up. One of them was a blue scarf in which the word Leicester was written and at its side there was a pretty artistic picture of the Tower of London. A book, a guillotine paper, a scarf and a poster in the room where he woke up. Nothing was making sense, not even to Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock stood on his own feet and felt pretty ill due to the drugs that made him sleep. He started walking around the room and found a green arrow pendant on the wall. Sherlock initially thought it would not be a good idea to touch the arrow, since it might be poisoned, but he checked everything and decided to take it to analyse. It was uncommonly long and well-made, according to his calculation it could fly above 120mph. It definitely could kill someone if pointed at the right artery.

Sherlock also discovered a music album by The Smiths on the nightstand. That was all. An entire room with a bed, a scarf, a music album, an arrow, a book, a guillotine paper, a picture of an important Londoner landscape and, of course, Sherlock Holmes. What would be the reason of it? Sherlock started thinking and talking out loud to feel himself in his mind palace and to better deduct the clues.

“Why on hell am I here? These things do not make any sense, but they cannot be all randomly arranged at the room. It must have a reason. Alright, Tower of London and Leicester, two physical British places historically valuable. Tower of London: landscape, visitors, former prison. Leicester: former industrial city, large number of citizens, tomb of a king. What king was that? Richard! Richard III was found in Leicester and Tower of London was a prison to many royal people.”

He could not stop it.

“There is something about monarchs going on here, there is a book about a dead martyr king and a paper guillotine. What does it mean? A paper guillotine. Of course, Charles I was murdered in the guillotine!!! Oh no! It cannot be!”

Sherlock could not believe in which way his deductions were guiding him.

“Henry I was another King who was murdered, he was murdered by an arrow”

Immediately Sherlock turned to the arrow. And started trying to find the music album again. When he found it, he realised what was happening. He read the name of the album out loud.

“The Smiths: The Queen is Dead”

Someone was trying to kill the Queen!

Sherlock broke the door with every strength his muscles could have. He started running through the many halls that the place had. He suddenly realised that he was at the Buckingham Palace. Sherlock was afraid that he had no time left to save the Queen.

He broke into an immense and beautiful door. He could understand nothing.

“Surprise!”

Sherlock was facing the Queen, Doctor John Watson, Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes. They were eating cake and staring at him with warmly friendly smiles.

“We knew that it was your birthday Sherlock, so we arranged a surprise birthday party” Said the Queen.

“Please, you all have to listen to me, someone is trying to kill the Queen!”

“What?” Said Lestrade very worried about the new situation.

“It is true, someone drugged me and I found some clues that make this theory trustworthy, like this music al-” Sherlock was interrupted.

“This is mine, Mr. Holmes!” said a man taking the Smiths’ album from Sherlock’s hands.

Sherlock looked at him, he had a strange tan and was wearing a blue uniform. He had a cap and he was holding a broom. He was a little man and had an impatient face.

“Oh, Sherlock, let me introduce you both, this is our janitor, Mr. Basil. He is a big fan of yours” Said the Queen.

“I was, majesty, Sherlock has just broken my room door.”

“Was that your room? So, you are the one who wants to kill the Queen!”

“What?! No, I am not. Why would you say that, Mr. Holmes?” answered the janitor.

“What are you talking about, Sherlock?” Inquired Watson.

“He has a complete background in his room about Kings who were murdered and it seems that the Queen will be the next one! He has a book about the Martyr King and also a paper guillotine that clearly is a reference to the murder of Charles I” insisted Sherlock.

“I write books! That is why! I am currently writing a historical novel!” Said Mr. Basil in a cheerless way.

“What?! Are you writing another one, Basil? Oh, God you are definitely astonishing!” Exclaimed the Queen.

“Sherlock, I can assure you this man has one of the cleanest records of the Queen’s staff.” Added Mycroft.

“But he has this music album, and a Leicester scarf, the city where Richard III’s body has been found recently. Also, a picture of the Tower of London, a commonly known former prison.” Declared Sherlock.

“Oh God, Mr. Holmes, I am innocent. I am a big fan of The Smiths, also I am a big fan of photography and the Tower of London is a special landmark for me. About the scarf, I am a Leicester City Football Club supporter and, as you may know, Leicester were the Premier League champions recently, it was an astonishing accomplishment.” Replied Mr. Basil.

“I did not know that, but he has an arrow in his room! The same that was used to kill King Henry I” Asserted Sherlock once more.

“What?! No! This arrow I brought from Brazil! I was there recently, I went there to see the sun. You know, in London the sun is always hidden!” answered the janitor.

All of them, except Sherlock, laughed.

“Oh dear, Sherlock, Mr. Basil is not guilty. He does not want to kill me” chuckled the Queen.

“But, I was kidnapped, I woke up in a dark room, I could not find an explanation about that.”

“Sherlock, we wanted you to come to your own surprise party, but we all know that you would never accept that, so I, as your brother, with a little help from your, uh, best friend Dr. John Watson, decided to kidnap you. We put you in the janitor’s bedroom because we thought Mr. Basil would not care” said Mycroft.

“Yes, that is true Sherlock, that was my order as the Queen. We also invited your long-time friend, Lestrade” continued the Queen.

Sherlock looked at all of them carefully and turned to the exit door.

“Don’t you want some cake, Sherlock?” yelled Watson.

“No!” Answered Sherlock.

“Stupid waste of time birthdays parties are.”


End file.
